


Perchance to Dream

by firewolfsg



Series: Marvel: X-Men / Vertigo: Sandman Crossover [1]
Category: Vertigo (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-01
Updated: 1997-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing a favour for one of the Endless, Remy gets one in return. What he asks for, may not be what you would expect ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at fan fiction back in June 1997. Just making a record of it here.

_"Remy LeBeau?"_

The X-Men known as Gambit did not bother to turn at the sound of his name. He was not in the mood for conversation of any sort. He just wanted to be left alone as he nursed his first beer of the evening.

The intruder did not take a hint as he slid into the seat beside him.

_"Would you prefer that I address you as Gambit?"_

"Go away. Remy not wan t' -" his words trailed off as he looked up to stare at the stranger who sat beside him.

‘Unusual' would not begin to describe this stranger. His clothes, hair and skin were the color of ivory. The only article to relieve the bleached appearance was the green emerald he wore as a lapel pin. That, and the eyes.

They were like Remy's eyes, but for the iris. Remy would have sworn that the stranger did not have irises, instead he had stars of pale green. Whoever this was, Remy was certain he was not human, and that he had once met this person's sister.

_"You spend little time with mine, Gambit. My youngest sister suggested I find you here."_ [1]

@>;-'- @>;-'-

"He's still staying out late?"

Bishop nodded, "I saw him come in at four this morning, Scott."

"Rogue, were you able to check his room?"

"He threw out all the alcohol, ‘ro. Remy nearly drank himself tah death that time. He's not gonna do it again."

"But he's still been out every night since he recovered."

"Probably ta avoid me and Joseph. But he's talkin' ta us again."

"Gumbo don't come back smelling of alcohol any more. Hasn't been drunk since."

"So what has he been doing when he goes out?"

"It appears that of late, our mysterious friend has been reading rather considerably. Though of what subject, I am unable to discern."

"Leave the Cajun alone, Cyke. Kid ain't mouth off ta yer this whole week."

"Yes, and it's unnerving me. I admit that I … kind of miss it. But I'll deny it if any of you tell him that!"

@>;-'- @>;-'-

_"Remy LeBeau?"_

Gambit turned towards the source of the voice. He nodded to the white figure who approached him.

_"May I buy you a drink?"_

The bartender slips two beers before them.

"T' a booth, mon ami."

_"If it pleases you."_

A fire opal, the size of a child's fist, rested in the stranger's hand pulsating gently with an orange glow.

"Y' are not wearin' y' Eagle stone?" [2]

_"No longer. You have learned more about me, I see."_

"Y' look different. In death dere be change, non?"

_"You are astute."_

"Jus ‘member a dream Remy had." [3]

_"Was the acquisition of great difficulty?"_

"Not f' a Master Thief. Cost Gambit a small fortune t' replace de stone. No one know de difference less dey look closer."

Remy's face did not change expression as he watched the fire opal shrink in the stranger's hands to become a lapel pin.

_"Have you decided what it is you want?"_

Gambit nodded but did not speak immediately.

_"I can only give you what is in my power to give, Remy. I have neither gold nor property to replace what you have disbursed on my behalf. And I do not intrude in the realms of my siblings."_

"Gambit be a multi-millionaire, no need f' more." Remy sipped his beer before continuing, "Mostly left de twins. Still aches, but y' brother's book probably says dis, neh. An' y' eldest sis? She scold Remy good last time he see her." [4]

_"I understand,"_ the stars in his eyes seemed to twinkle, _"she is rather practised."_ [5]

@>;-'- @>;-'-

"Remy? Gambit, my friend are you well?"

Remy stopped his progress up the steps to look at Bishop.

"Y' watchin' Gambit ag'in, pup?"

"I - er - I was just concerned. It's rather … early for you to be back." Bishop looked pointedly at the clock. "Are you feeling well?"

"Remy not sick, pup. Just sleepy," he stifled a yawn, "t'ank y' f'asking."

As Remy disappeared up the steps, Ororo, Jean and Scott came from the rec room to join Bishop. Wolverine followed a few steps behind.

"Did we hear you speaking with Remy?" Ororo asked as she approached.

"He just walked upstairs."

"Isn't this a little early for him to retire?" Scott looked at his watch and checked the clock again. "It's barely ten? Jean?"

"You know I can't scan him, Scott. He's a telepathic ghost to me."

"Hey yer'all did ah just see Remy come back?" Rogue hurried from the living room closely followed by Joseph, "Is he sick?"

"Isn't it early to be drunk?"

"That was uncalled for, Joseph."

"He didn't look drunk."

"That *was* Remy right?"

"Its Gumbo. The scent's right. Don't smell drunk."

"This is starting to look absurd. We are worrying more over his being home than his nocturnal wanderings. I will speak to him." Ororo started up the steps.

@>;-'- @>;-'-

"Remy?" Ororo knocked on the door to his room, "Remy, it's Ororo."

Hearing no answer, she opened the door to the room to see Gambit lying in his bed in quiet repose. He was already fast asleep.

A gentle breeze swept by her, bringing her attention to the open window in time to see a raven hop off the window sill.

"Wha-"

Ororo turned to look back at Gambit for a moment before she quietly shut his window, and slipped out of the room without waking him.

It was too dark for her to see the touch of a smile on Remy's lips as he slept. There were no nightmares this night, and this would be the first of many nights.

End

**Author's Note:**

> These were the original notes posted back in '97:
> 
> Remy was speaking with Dream, an 'anthropomorphic projection of consciousness'. The Third eldest of the Endless. This isn't Morpheus, the earlier aspect of Dream.
> 
> 1) The youngest sister is Delirium, who was once known as Delight.
> 
> 2) Dream was wearing an Emerald known as the Eagle stone. It is one of the 12 dream stones Morpheus had created when the universe was young. The Eagle stone was the least of them. A fire opal, a rose quartz, and a black pearl, are among the dream stones described in the series.
> 
> The dream stones are tools which Dream can use to aid him in the use of his powers. They are also repositories of his power, and
> 
> "... tools, of course, can also be the subtlest of traps"  
> Dream, The Sandman #73  
> Morpheus was once too dependent on the greatest of his dream stones, a ruby. To regain his powers, he had to destroy the ruby. Dream also knows that, one day, he has to smash the emerald.
> 
> Just as, one day, he will smash the fire opal Remy just recovered for him. :-)
> 
> 3) Dream/Morpheus died (or possibly committed a convoluted form of suicide). He was unable to change and adept himself to the changing universe, and so chose to die to change. All dreamers were in attendance of the wake for Morpheus.
> 
> 4) The twins are Desire and Despair. The Book Remy is talking about is Destiny's book.
> 
> 5) Dream's eldest sister is Death. A likable, down-to-earth, charming young lady, who has taken her younger brother to task when he is acting stupid.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
